


The Devil Made Me Do It

by Fabwords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demonic Possession, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rape/Non-con Elements, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing here?”  Derek asked as a way of greeting, opening the door to his loft grumpily.  “It’s three o’clock in the morning.”</p><p>“Look I don’t know how I even got in this body but I’m stuck in here now, stupid innocence lore, I mean this kid is no innocence, sure he is a virgin but he is defiantly not innocent, freaking conniving, lying little piece of shit, but no, just because he hasn’t had a bounce on the fuck castle all of a sudden he’s an innocent.  My arse.”</p><p>Derek blinked at the boy, who was now just staring at him, black eyes wide open and empty.  It only took a few seconds to ponder what he had just been told before accepting it as truth, as inconceivable at it seems, this was Stiles after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Made Me Do It

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked as a way of greeting, opening the door to his loft grumpily. “It’s three o’clock in the morning.”

“Look I don’t know how I even got in this body but I’m stuck in here now, stupid innocence lore, I mean this kid is no innocence, sure he is a virgin but he is defiantly not innocent, freaking conniving, lying little piece of shit, but no, just because he hasn’t had a bounce on the fuck castle all of a sudden he’s an innocent. My arse.”

Derek blinked at the boy, who was now just staring at him, black eyes wide open and empty. It only took a few seconds to ponder what he had just been told before accepting it as truth, as inconceivable at it seems, this was Stiles after all.

“So why come to me?” Derek demanded.

“I don’t know, are you the local match maker or something? I directed him to go find someone to fuck and he brought us here…. Oh My God, really boy, this guy??” 

It was kind of fascinating really, watching Stiles and his demon invader arguing. Derek could only hear the demon’s side of the conversation but knowing Stiles as well as he did it wasn’t too hard to imagine what the kid would be saying right now. Except, why here? Did Stiles really want him as a lover or did he just need protection. 

“Get in here then.” Derek sighed, pulling Stiles and his passenger in roughly by the arm and pressing them up against the nearest wall. “If you hurt Stiles I will hunt you down and kill you myself.” The werewolf growled, getting up in the creatures borrowed face, a flash of red eyes and fangs.

“Ooooh now I get it.” Stiles cooed in the demon’s voice. “That was so fucking hot, I can see why this kid just wants to roll over and offer himself up for it. He wants your dick bad man.” Derek jumped back like he had been slapped. Stiles smirked at him as he casually pushed away from the wall and wondered over to the bed. “Nice place man, big, gloomy and dark, much like yourself I would think.”

\----------------------  
It was quick and per functionary, nothing at all like he had imagined it would be. Not that he really believed that he could ever have Stiles, could ever be happy again. 

Laying with Stiles back against his front, Derek could tell the exact moment the demon left the boy. It wasn’t in a big rush of black smoke or flashing light, no, it simply oozed from the boy’s finger tips in wisps of white smoke that simply hung in the air for a second then it was gone. The other clue was Stiles complaining. 

“Oh My God Derek, is that your dick in my arse?”

“There was a demon inside you.” Derek tried to explain.

“You call your dick ‘demon’ that’s pretty fucked up, even for you.” Stiles snipped.

“No you idiot, an actual demon, or sprit thing, it took you over and brought you here.”

“OK, so you two hit it off then I see, but it’s gone now so I’ll just be go..owwwww” Stiles cried as the knot pulled against the tight seal at the rim of his arse when he tried to get away. 

“Don’t move.” Derek ordered, tightening his grip on the teen’s hips, pulling their bodies flush together.

“Oh my god, what the fuck is happening, why can’t I move, are we magically sown together like this now?” Stiles cried, panic growing in his voice.

“Calm down, it’s just my knot, I can’t control it, we just have to wait until it goes down.”

“Oh my god?” Stiles cried again, burrowing his face into the pillow and flinging his arms over his head in an attempt to hide from all he had woken up to. “So let me get this right.” Stiles asks after a few minutes. “I come to you with a demon possession and your plan is to fuck it out of me?”

“No, it said that it got stuck in you because you were a virgin and the only way it could get out was for you to .. well..”

“Not be a virgin anymore?”

“Yes.”

“Why you?”

“I’m the one you wanted.” Derek explained simply.

“What, no, what, wait, what, no that’s just, oh god it’s true, I’m sorry, what even.” Stiles rambled, his breath coming in shorter and shorter gasps.

“Hey, breathe.” Derek suggested, cupping Stiles face and turning it towards him. “I’m sorry it happened this way, but I am not sorry it happened.” The older man caressed the teen’s cheek with his thumb gently, his eyes going soft as he took in the beautiful boy in his arms.

“Oh.” Stiles responded quietly, twisting his upper body a little more to look at his Alpha. “You wanted me too?”

“Yes.” Derek had to smile at the range of emotions that flowed over the boys face; he was always amazed how adept Stiles was at showing his thoughts and feelings with just his face. Right now, judging by the purse of his lips and raised eyebrows, Derek was pretty sure Stiles was dissatisfaction with Derek’s decision to not share this bit of information. “I was waiting until you were a little older, and hoping you would still want me then.”

“I can’t believe I missed our first time together, I mean that is just the suckiest suck-ness of all time dude.”

Derek raised his eyebrows at the teen beneath him and smirked. “Oh you haven’t missed out, I am so not finished with you yet.” Derek whispered hotly in his ear, rolling his hips and nudging his still engorged cock right up against Stiles sweet spot. 

“Oh god.” Stiles moaned, his own dick twitching to get back into the game.

Stiles shivered under the onslaught of feelings, sharp stubble scraping at his neck, the fullness in his arse and the waves of pleasure as the Alpha’s cock rocked mercilessly against his prostrate, his cock gripped in a large hand, jerking it in time with the thrusts.  
Stiles came with a shout, his arse clenching down around Derek’s cock, pushing him over the edge, filling the boy with more hot cum. 

“Fuck, Derek, fuck, come here I want to kiss you.” Stiles reached back blindly until Derek’s lips found his and they kissed sloppy and awkward at this angle, but perfect never the less. “Mmmmm want to sleep now.” Stiles murmured half asleep already.

“OK, good, I’ll wake you when the knot goes down.” Derek spoke between kisses to the back of his lover’s neck.

“How long?” Stiles muttered.

“Don’t know, about half an hour I guess, depends on how many times I cum I guess.”

“God you are such a freak.” The human groaned fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry just a thing that popped into my head. Find me on Tumblr here "http://www.tumblr.com/blog/fabjoylove"


End file.
